Kingdom Hearts game series
Kingdom Hearts game series is where three heroes names Keiichi, Dumbo and Simba protects the world orders from the Heartless and Nobodies =Kingdom Hearts (September 10, 2013)= *Sora - Keiichi (Ah, My Goddess) *Kairi - Belldandy (Ah, My Goddess) *Mickey Mouse - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty (1959)) *Donald Duck - Dumbo (Dumbo (1941)) *Goofy - Simba (The Lion King (1994)) *Jiminy Cricket as himself *Riku - Yukito Kunisaki (Air TV Series) *Ansem: Seeker of Darkness - Sesshomaru (InuYasha) *Maleficent as herself *Heartless as themselves =Paris of University (Ouran High School Host (2006)= *Tamaki Suou *Haruhi Fujioka *Takashi Morinozuka *Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka =Naboombu (Bedknobs N Broomsticks (1971)= *King Leonidas *Secretary Bird *Team Dirty Yellow Animals *Team True Blue Animals =Bear Wilderness (Fun & Fancy Free's Bongo (1947)= *Bongo *Lulabelle *Lumpjaws *Bears =Storybook Road (Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949)= *Ichabod Crane *Mr. Toad *Brom Bones *Ratty and Mole *Angus McBadger *Katrina *Headless Horseman =Devil's Bayou (The Rescuers (1977)= *Bernard *Miss Bianca *Orville *Ellie Mae *Luke *Medusa *Snoops *Nero and Brutus =Mousedom (The Great Mouse Detective (1986)= *Basil *Dawson *Olivia *Mr. Flaversham *Toby *Ratigan =India Jungle (The Jungle Book (1967)= *Baloo *King Louie *Colonel Hathi *Hathi Junior *Shere Khan *Kaa =Muppetywood (The Muppet Movie (1979)= *Kermit *Fozzie *Miss Piggy *Gonzo *Doc Hopper =Beast's Castle (Disney's Beauty and the Beast (2002)= *Beast *Belle *Lumiere and Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip *Wardrobe *Gaston *LeFou =Radiator Springs (Cars (2006)= *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Sally *Guido *Luigi *Flo =Old Town (The Godfather Part 1 (1972)= *Ariel *Cinderella *Alice *Jane Porter =Sonta Starry World (Moonlight Sonta (1778)= *The Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *Heartless *Darkside =Kingdom Hearts 2 (December 2, 2014)= *Roxas - Kirito (Sword Art Online) *Namine - Asuna (Sword Art Online) *Master Yen Sid as himself *Pete - Jafar (Aladdin (1992)) *Xemnas - Sugou Nobuyuki (Sword Art Online) *Nobodies as themselves *Organization XIII - Group of Laughing Coffin (Sword Art Online) =Chii Town (Chobits (2002)= *Hideki Motosuwa *Chi *Minoru Kokubunji *Kotoko *Sumomo =Old Town (The Godfather Part 2 (1974)= *Genie *Torhu Honda *Shigure Sohma *Yuki Sohma =Prydain (The Black Cauldron (1985)= *Taran *Princess Eilonwy *Gurgi *The Horned King *Creeper =Radiator Springs (Cars (2006)= *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Sally *Mack *Guido *Luigi *Doc Hudson *Chick =Neverland (Peter Pan (1953)= *Peter Pan *Wendy Darling *Lost Boys *Tinker Bell *Judar (Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic) =Bear Wilderness (Fun & Fancy Free's Bongo (1947)= *Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Bongo *Lulabelle *Lampjaws *Bears =Disney City (Disney Shorts (1990s)= *Princess Aurora *Pinocchio *Tod and Copper *Fluttershy =KiddieTown (Fisher Price: Little People (1999)= *Eddie *Sonya Lee *Maggie *Micheal *Sarah Lynn *Officer Patrick *Farmer Jed =PokéForest (Pokémon 4Ever (2002)= *Ash Ketchum *Misty *Pikachu *Brock *Togepi *Sam *Celebi *Suicune *Iron Masked Marauder =Devil's Bayou (The Rescuers (1977)= *Bernard *Miss Bianca *Penny *Medusa *Snoops *Nero and Brutus *Ellie Mae *Luke =Muppetywood (The Muppet Movie (1979)= *Kermit *Fozzie *Animal *Miss Piggy *Gonzo *Dr. Teeth *Doc Hopper =Dwarf Woodlands (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)= *Snow White *Prince *Queen Grimhidle *Magic Mirror *Doc *Grumpy *Happy *Sleepy *Bashful *Sneezy *Dopey =Epic Galaxy (Star Wars: New Hope (1977)= *Han Solo *Princess Leia *Chewbacca *Luke Skywalker *R2D2 and CP30 *Darth Vader =India Jungle (The Jungle Book (1967)= *Mowgli *Baloo *King Louie *Bagheera *Colonel Hathi *Hathi Junior *Vultures *Shere Khan *Kaa =Yggdrasi World Trees (Sword Art Online (2013)= *Leafa *Silica *Guardian Knights *Heartless *Nobodies Category:Disney games Category:Disney and Anime crossover Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2017 Category:Kingdom Hearts games